Bleeding Love
by xXDeathByCupCakeXx
Summary: Poor Courtney, left abandoned by her one true love. She thought she was forced to live broken hearted and alone forever. Until she met a strange boy... in the park... at midnight...
1. Chapter 1

**Courtney**

_I won't believe it._

_No, my mind__** refuses**__ to believe it._

_My brain __**refuses**__ to process the sight of them...doing what they did._

_Am I going crazy? Has the calm cold Courtney completely left the building?_

'Three sleepless night down, a lifetime to go'...

I slammed my diary shut and tossed it on the nightstand by my bed. My hand ran through my hair as I sighed in an effort to call my nerves and hold back the tears.

**Hopeless**

The warm liquid ran down my cheeks and soaked through my blankets. Warm angry tears swam anew on my cold skin.

**Cold**

Cold. How could I ever be warm again? When the being that gave me warmth left me all alone. All alone in this cold world..._God I'm pathetic._

I leaned beside me and picked up my laptop. I always kept it close to me on my bed. I opened it and pressed the power button.

The brightness of the screen overpowered the darkest of the recent events and for a moment I was numb from all the pain they put me through.

**Pain**

All the pain and it is not even over yet.

I typed in my password. It was his name. My whole life for two years revolved only on him. Making him happy...keeping him out of trouble...loving him even when I couldn't love myself. I made a few mistakes but I'm human. But, I guess I made one to many..

Maybe this is the reason I'm suffering?

I clicked the Internet icon, and my home page appeared, Total Drama News. I used it as a reference like most people did. To see how the losers were doing and how all the relationship drama was folding.

**Relationship drama**

A nightmare that will never end.

The picture and the top story were against my hopes of finding happiness. They were of him and her...kissing.

The same him who I gave my heart to. And the same her who I gave my friendship to.

I held back the tears with a bit lip refusing to shred another one. Refusing to let him make me cry again.

_Happy couple? Ehh.. to alike. Duncan is different...so he NEEDS different. _

_But he will understand that later. _

_I wonder how Trent is getting through this. At least they weren't dating._

**Pity**

Pity. A new emotion for me? No, I pitied all this week, self-pity. But this time it was pity for another being. Pity for another sad lonely soul in this world. And the thought my heart could alone pity for another made me smile.

I clicked on Trent's tab at the top of the page. A red puffy eyed picture of Trent came to view. He was never one to lug about with sadness. He never seemed to let anything get him down. He threw the challenge for the girl he loved, and left with a smile and an open heart.

What becomes for the open-hearted? What becomes of their soul?

Hmm... I went from pathetic to a poet in under an hour. Maybe this whole Duncan thing will be okay after all.

**Acceptance**

This is a step. A step down the right path in life. A step to finding myself again. A step that will follow another and another until I am lead out of this dark path of life. A step I eagerly take.

The picture of Trent proved too painful to look at. And I couldn't bring myself to read the latest news on him. I couldn't even bring myself to text him to see how he was doing, as if I needed to.

I'm tired of thinking I am tired of processing thoughts through my head. I need to get some fresh air.

I shut my laptop gently and place it on the nearby pillow. There was a park a few blocks away that I normally walk to when I am down and even though it is midnight my mind thinks fresh air will help.

And I have to agree.

So I put on some sneakers and a light blue jacket and walked out of my room and down the stairs. My parents are gone. My parents are always gone. I am alone in my thoughts as well as in real life.

I locked the door and started from the porch steps to the sidewalk, walking east in a slow calm walk. Street lights help guide me along the stained concrete and a few seconds later, the black metal park gate comes to view.

Who ever though of opening a park 24 hours was a genius.

I slipped in through the unlocked gates and put the doors back in place, in hopes of being alone.

The flowers are the only company I need.

And as I walked deeper in the park floral scents attacked my nostrils and demanded entry. I happily agreed and let the smells drown out m probelms...fake friends and bad boyfriends alike. I felt something I hadn't in a while...peace.

**Peace**

Perhaps steps two down the right road? I mean peace comes from an enlighten heart right? Was my broken heart rebuilding itself?

**Hope**

Step three down. Maybe this is easier than I thought?

**"Freedom"**

My irises are red.

Skin pale and veins a tempting dark purple

My pupils are probably invisible by now. I haven't eaten in days. I miss the sweet taste of blood and how it warms up on cold body as it travels from my throat downward. I mis...

What is this? A girl walking alone in a park at midnight? Interesting...

I fly in the cool damp late summer air. Swooping skillfully in between the tree branches to keep an eye on this mystery. I could tell she wasn't paying attention. I could hear her thinking and the scent of heartbreak made my mouth water.

I don't know how much longer I could take this. The scent from her is killing me. I MUST feed...on her.

I landed behind her silently, pulling my black hood up in an effort to hide my face but most importantly my eyes. I step up beside the girl and smile at her.

"Hey"

"Oh..I..I am sorry I didn't see you there... Hi."

"It's okay. Are you thinking about something?"

"Haha, yeah. Just a lot of stress lately."

"I understand. I can help you if you want."

"Help me with what?"

"I can relieve your stress...I can give you freedom."

**Courtney**

_A strange boy with a hood is telling me he can free my soul. I shouldn't do this._

"Come on. Let me free your soul. Friends help each other...and we are friends... Aren't we?"

_Should I? I was happy on taking this whole thing step by step..._

"I can relieve all your pain now. Why wait?"

"Come on... it won't hurt... I promise"

"What is 'it'?" I glare at the boy. A smirk crossed his face.

"Guess say yes and then you will see."

This is against my better judgment. But what the hell? I mean, dating Duncan was against my better judgment and I still did it..I mean what is the worst the could happen? If he gives me pills or something, I will just throw it away after all.

"Fine. Yes. Okay take away the pain.. please"

I mentally scold myself for something more needed then I wanted to. But then again I am. I am in desperate need for the 'cure' this strange boy has. The cure that will heal my heart...and free me from this pain and misery.

His smirk turned into a smile.

"Thank you. Now close your eyes...this will only take a second"

I did as told. Slowly hiding my deep brown orbs from the world. Then everything went silent until I hear him whisper, "Don't move. Don't open your eyes."

"Okay" I respond standing still as a statue deep in the park with my eyes closed and a strange boy slowly creeping up from behind.

**PINCH**

I felt something bite me on my neck soon followed by a warm sticky liquid.

Blood maybe?

Then I felt him sucking on my neck eagerly. Like we were mad lovers and he was trying to mark my neck as his. My C.I.T. training kicked in and I kicked him in what I guessed was his crotch.

"You are going to wish you never did that princess'' I felt his smirk on my skin as strong arms held my weak body still.

Weak for crying? Or weak from losing blood? I couldn't tell.

And odd feeling came over me. No it wasn't fear or nervousness. It felt like all the blood and all the warmth was leaving my body.

But how is that possible?

I felt limp and if it hadn't been for the fact this guy is holding me off the ground I would of fell on my face for sure.

This feeling was followed by another stranger one. The feeling of something rushing through my veins. No, not like an adrenaline rush or anything. Like how water rushes from a waterfall. It was a quick and overpowering making a scream escape from my lips.

But he didn't stop. Oh no. He didn't stop until the wounds of my neck that were leaking red earlier were spraying out this cold liquid. Then he stopped and pulled away, letting me fall to my knees.

I looked up at him, shocked and cradling my neck.

"You bit me!"

"Yup, you don't have to thank me." he winked.

"What did you do?" I screamed pulling my hand away to see clear cold liquid in my palm. "What is this?"

"I took away your pain" the boy proudly stated.

"How?"

"Simple my dear...by turning you into a vampire."


	2. Chapter 2

**Courtney**

I got up, still cradling my neck which was still dripping with clear cold fluid. I looked at the boy. The mystery boy who had apparently just infected with some kind of 'vampire poison' or something.

He wore a grin on his face... as if he was _happy_ with what he done. Happy he ruined my life? Or happy he took the pain away? At this point I could care less.

"How?" I ask after I collected myself.

"Easy. Drain the blood and inject the poison. Simple really." he stated matter-of-factly. I wanted to slam his skull on the concrete.

A sickening feeling sunk into my stomach. "So..so this means that you are a vampire?"

"Of course in does princess" he smirked, crossing his arms.

"And you..f..fed.. on me?'

"Yup, you taste great!"

I cringe at his words. Shaking my head. "This doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have you.." he whispered coldly.

_Well I guess at this point he is right. Does anything ever make sense in this world anymore?_

"You don't look at a vampire.."

"Well princess, have you even seen my face?" he chuckled slowly removing his hood.

_No..no come to think of it, I never seen his face._

The moon light created a shadow with his hood that shielded his face perfectly.

"Well?" his tone seems impatient as if he had been standing there for hours waiting for a response. I snapped out of my thoughts and into reality. I was so confused at this point I didn't even think I was angry. Just confused...very confused.

But when I did come back in the real world, I was staring at two pale icy blue eyes. Human eyes aren't that shade. It looked at someone added a drop of pastel blue food coloring into water and froze it to make an ice-cube. Then I noticed the paleness of his face. Like an albino person with extremely pale skin, it was clear without a blemish and looked incredibility soft. Blood poured crept own the corner of his lips.

**My blood.**

My blood. I had given this boy my blood. And he took it..he took it all and replaced it with some weird clear vampire poison.

I looked at his jet black hair and how it framed his face and covered one eye. He smiled and for the first time I got to view his teeth.

**His teeth**

No..no not teeth. Not human teeth..never human teeth. White fangs shone in the moon light.

**Fangs.**

The same fangs that pierced my flesh. The same fangs that took my humanity away. However, those are the same fangs that healed my wounds...and probably my heart too. So how to I look at these fangs? With hate or admiration? How do I look at the pieces of bone that changed my life forever? Am I suppose to regret the mistake? Or embrace the choice that I made? How do I look at these fangs?

**Confusion.**

I have never been this confused in my life. I took a deep breath and stared closely at the fangs. They are pointed classic vampire fangs. Medium, sharp, pointy, white, the tips stained with blood... _my blood.._

"He princess, you done staring at me yet?"

His voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah..yeah sorry.." I replied but running away.

**Running**

Running? Yes. But why? Why was I running away? Was it from shock? Anger? Or some other emotion? Or was it because I simply had to get away from the confusion? But once again, I could care less.

The cold wind numbly stung my face. My nostrils burned at the coldness of the air. And my breath came out as puffs of what liked my white smoke. I ran as fast as I could. And didn't stop until I was at my front porch.

There I pushed the key in the lock and turned my wrist. Unlocking my front door I ran inside. My chest was rapidly rising and falling, the direct result of running in cold air. And my hand was shaking. I hadn't notice but I stopped holding my neck probably once I took off running and as I leaned against the door to close it I stare at my hand.

**My hand**

The same hand that was holding my neck a few minutes ago. The same hand that was protecting my open wound. The open bite mark. I locked the door and released a hidden breath I must have been holding when I found out I was turning into a vampire.

I ran up the stairs into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror.

Same brown eyes.

Same mocha hair.

Same caramel skin.

I opened my mouth.

And same normal human teeth.

I felt a sensation overpower my body and I fell into my bed, relief.

**Relief...?**

"What! Relief means I am over my break-up...relief means he took the pain away...relief means that I am turning into the immortal...relief means..I..am..turning...into..a..vampire.."

I bit my lip, hoping my logical would think of something to calm my nerves.

And it did.

"What..but my eyes are the same..so are my teeth..and skin tone...I have nothing to worry about aside from the fact that that bite could have given me a disease." _But hey, I would take a disease any day if it meant I was still a normal human. I mean, who wouldn't?_

The thinking was tiring. My mind fought back and forth trying to decide if I would remind a human or turn into a vampire. Soon I felt my head hid my pillow, and the objects in my room started to turn hazy, into fuzzy blurred images. Sleep calmed and nerves and soon took over my body.

**Duncan**

I laid in my bunk thinking about Total Drama bullshit. This whole thing was bullshit. Courtney is home. Me and Gwen are on this stupid show trying to win a million. Gwen was almost voted off tonight, so I have no idea how long she will stay. At least when she loses we can go home. And me and Gwen can be together with out all these damn cameras monitoring our every movements.

I miss her. I know I do. I know I would.

I made the right choice?

I have no idea how to answer that question. Maybe me and Gwen were just fate..and if it meant hurting two people in the process, it was okay because it was meant to happen? Maybe Trent wasn't good enough for her. Nor was Courtney fo... No. No. NO. That is a lie. A HUGE lie. Courtney was perfect and I know it..I _knew_ it. But..but I...ugh..

""Hurry up tomorrow" I whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

_**Next Day**_

**Courtney**

Ugh. I feel weird. Perhaps, this is one of the few times in current months I wished my parents were home..so they could take care of me.

I sat up, and walked to the bathroom...not bothering to look in the mirror as I passed to go to the toilet. After flushing it I walked to the sink and turned on the water. My left hand pumped two pink globs of hand soap into my right hand. I rubbed them together under the water. And that is when I looked up..

Jet black hair.

Light greenish eyes that were lighter that Alejandro's.

I opened my mouth as I gasped only to find my canines were replaced with fangs..

I screamed... a blood churning cry that probably broken a glass or two in the kitchen.

I turned off the water and ran back in bed, my entire body trembling. I laid down hoping sleep would come soon, and after a good rest I could figure this thing out.

But that is when the though hit, what is I am sleeping _now_?

**Duncan**

I walked in the line to get some breakfast. Blink 182 causing me to drift between reality and wonderland, musical wonderland.

"Duncan!" a voice peeped up from behind. Who ever it belong to must have been saying my name over and over because I could hear annoyance in the tone. I pulled my ear buds out, only to come face to face with my gothic beauty.

"Hey babe." I smirk as Chief splats 'food' on my tray, "What's up?"

"Have you heard rom Courtney?"

_That's an odd question..._

"Ugh, no I just dumped her remember? Why do you ask?"

"I got on the Total Drama website and she hadn't posted a single thing about the break-up or anything. She hasn't posted a picture with a new guy or anything...I am worried something happened to her."

"Nah babe, you worry too much. That bitch is probably in some sort of C.I.T. training... to I don't know fix her personality or something. Listen by the end of this season, we will see her in school..being as bitchy as ever. I promise."

"But Duncan!" she whined giving me puppy eyes and pouting a little. I hate it when she did that.

Gwen has a big heart. Courtney didn't. That is one thing about Courtney I missed, her lack of emotion for anybody of wasn't in her social circle. But Gwen, hell Gwen loves everything and anything.. she refuses to fish, or hunt, or eat meat.

I watched Chief dump some green fruit salad looking stuff on her tray as she smiled and followed me to the table by the window.

"Yeah, you and right. I was just worried. I hope me and Courtney can forgive each other..about you know the whole kissing thing. I still really want to be her friend."

I nodded and took a bite out of the slightly burned toast.

"I mean... friends have ups and downs, but friendship is still important.." she continued on her rant about how everyone needs to be friends and love each other. It made me think of season one..when she barely talking to anyone at all and Cody hit on her every single day.

"Are you listening!" she broke my train or though and by that cross look on her face I can tell I missed out on a lot."

One thing her and Courtney had in common, if they talked you **BETTER** listen.

"Yeah babe, of course I was. I was just thinking about how pretty you are and.."

"CAMPERS! TO THE FLAG POST!" Chris screamed over the intercom.

I sighed and picked up my tray walking solo to take it to the cleaning station. I continued walking out the door. The warm summer air sent chills up my spine as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, here we go."

**Courtney**

I woke up refreshed, having dreamt about winning a million dollars, all my worries vanished. Stretching I rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom again. I couldn't help but think something was wrong..something but what?

"Fuck!" I screamed as I looked in the mirror. I touched my cheek as my eyes filled with horror.

**Eyes**

Eyes see all. They see the person within. But as I peered into my eyes in the mirror, I saw a stranger. My eyes had turned from a lightish green, to yellowish-green.

_They look pretty I must admit._

**Pretty**

Pretty? I looked pretty? I thought of myself as petty after all of this? How could I? How could anyone love a vampire?

_How could a vampire be attractive? They suck blood for Pete's sake._

I sighed, "But, Bella loves Edward" I shrugged. That simple movie reference was all I needed to feel pretty again.

**Pretty again..?**

Not a lot seems to get to vampires. A second ago I wondered if I would ever feel pretty again but now..now I feel fine. I could get used to this

_I wonder how Duncan is?_

_I wonder if he has discovered Gwen is not a good match for him?_

_I wonder if Trent is better?_

_I wonder if anyone noticed I hadn't posted anything since I got back home from the show?_

Questions filled my head. Seas and oceans filled to the brim of questions flooded my entire brain until I was sure water was probably leaking from my ears or something.

_Should I even post everything? I mean...I need some time to discover myself. My old self and my new self. I need some time to discover me..._


End file.
